Espeon
Espeon is the Psychic type Eeveelution of Eevee. Eevees take this form when they evolve during the day and are strongly bonded with their trainers. Espeon is extremely loyal to any Trainer she considers to be worthy. It is said that this Pokémon developed her precognitive powers to protect her Trainer from harm. Recessional of the Red Dragons Espeon is a part of April's team, the Johto champion. It's known she has incredible Psychic abilities, is undeniably loyal, and can actually sense when her Trainer's in danger; it was proven during the war against the Red Dragon Syndicate, as just one flash of her red gem would either send her enemies flying or when she's willing to risk her own life for her closest comrades. April belongs to pikaace. ReBoot Multiuniverse Espeon was one of Akari's many Pokémon obtained in Johto. She made her major appearance in the fic based on Where No Sprite Has Gone Before. As Matrix, AndrAIa, Frisket, and Akari lost their way to Mainframe, she teamed up with Xatu and Girafarig before they were caught in a system crash done by a viral Sprite. Though Captain Robert Cursor got deleted during the bout. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Espeon was one of the escapee Eevees and wound up in Gerudo Valley, which was great since its sunlight is abundant and she often basks in it. Heck, she grew so attached to the Spirit Temple involving those sunlight puzzles, as well as strengthening her awesome Psychic skills and agility. She was later chosen by Rauru as a representative at the Temple of Light. Ultimate Story Krystal owns an Espeon. She received it as an Eevee that was rescued from a Pokemon Ranch. She raised it in the daytime until it evolved. From there, it became one of her best friends. Zelda also owns an Espeon. She was the only Eeveelution that she owned until she obtained a Glaceon and then Sylveon. Gallery 196-Espeon.png 7ahM.gif 250px-Sakura_Espeon.png 250px-Virgil_Espeon.png BnJV.gif BZE5.gif espeon1.jpg espeon--3.1.jpg giphy espeon.gif Sakura_Espeon_Quick_Attack.png Screenshot_2019-04-18 espeon - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-04-18 espeon - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-04-18 espeon - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-04-18 espeon - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-04-18 espeon - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-04-18 espeon - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2019-04-18 espeon - Google Search(7).png Screenshot_2019-04-18 espeon - Google Search(8).png Screenshot_2019-04-18 espeon - Google Search(9).png Screenshot_2019-04-18 espeon - Google Search.png source espeon.gif source1.gif source2.gif source3.gif tenor espeon.gif espeon, leafeon and glaceon.gif tenor2 espeon.gif shiny espeon.gif WTP Espeon.png|Who's that Pokemon? (Johto edition) WTP Espeon (2).png|Who's that Pokemon? (X and Y edition) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Pokemon Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Action Heroines Category:Elementals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Psychics Category:Psychic Type Pokemon Category:Telekinetics Category:Speedsters Category:Talking Pokemon Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Sibling Category:Generation II Pokemon Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Eeveelutions Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kikuko Inoue Category:Umbreon and Espeon Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Characters in Recessional of the Red Dragons Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters in The Lost Legend of Namira Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover